The Hero's Half-written Journal
by Mishhe-KHT
Summary: A compilation of stories I've attempted on writing for three heroes of hyrule. These are all incomplete. Includes Wind Waker, Twilight Princess, and Ocarina of Time.
1. Introduction

a compilation of stories i wrote for the LoZ series.

the dialogue are mainly copy-pasted from the games so people who never touched the game would have a better grasp of things.

they remain incomplete until this day, sadly, and i have no intention of completing them. these were written out of boredom a few years ago.


	2. OoT: Chapter One, The Kokiri and the boy

_ "The hero, sent by the Goddesses, saved their land from hands of evil, and returning the land in eternal peace…"_

_ A legend passed down, from a time in which unknown to anyone, and which passed down to generations._

_ It is a much known tale; the tale of a hero, sword in hand, saving then creating the land of Hyrule, with the descendant of the Goddess, from demise._

_ Though old tales are told, new ones are being created from the ever-living time…_

_ And this tale, similar to the one spoke in legend, will begin…_

_In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule…_

_ Long have I served as it's guardian spirit, I am known as the Great Deku Tree…_

_ The children that live in here, the Kokiri, live here with me._

_ Each Kokiri has his or her own guardian fairy. Without it, it is like that he or she doesn't have their other half of a soul…_

_ However, there is a young boy who does not have his fairy._

Chapter One

The Kokiri and the boy without a fairy

Thunder clapped and roared; the green, vast field bathed in the dark of the moonless night; a distant trotting echoed through the rainy sky.

Where is this? Why is it so scary?

Suddenly, a loud, creaking sound emitted from behind.

A woman and a young girl, riding on their steed, jumped across the water and into the plains.

I looked above. It is a structure so grand – walls higher than my treehouse, and towers pitching the dark clouds above, and just behind me a bridge gradually lowering above the dark water around the walls.

What are those? Who are they?

"Link!"

And suddenly, the steed disappeared, and the young girl threw something that landed in the water around the walls and the lowered bridge.

I turned around; and suddenly, a man so tall I can only see his knees meet my eyes.

His yellow, bloodthirsty eyes stared, and a grieving agony grew in me as he smugly grinned –

_ Navi… hear my plead…_

_ I foresee a dark future of Hyrule…_

_ The destined hero must save it from disaster…_

_ Bring the boy without a fairy to me…_

_ And aid in his journey he shall be bestowed upon…_

A breeze came from the woods into the little village the Kokiri lived; a fairy shook her tiny, though visible wings and paced across the forest.

"Great Deku Tree…! I will do for which you plea!"

"Ughh… mmgh…"

In a dark, moist room fit for a child, a boy groaned in pain as he dwell in his dreams.

Suddenly, a jingle chimed; the fairy named Navi, under the plea of the Great Deku Tree, flew through the blinds just beside the young boy.

"Hey! Wake up, sleepyhead!" Navi yelled with all her might.

The boy continued to whimper and shiver; as if struggling in a battle within his deep sleep.

"Oh, my! Won't this boy wake up already?" Navi sighed; she seemed so stressed, but since a human cannot see the tiny fairy she is, no one really knows.

Navi flew over the little boy's golden head. "Hey! Listen!"

The boy reacted; his long ears straightened, and his eyes slowly dazed open.

"Uhh.. uhn… w-who are you?" he mumbled as he squinted his tired eyes. The floating object just above him emitted a bright, blue light that he is still not used to… yet.

"I am Navi, and I very soon will be your companion under the request of the Great Deku Tree!" Navi exclaimed proudly. The half-awake boy yawned loudly as he stretched his arms.

"Oh! You are a fairy! Has the Great Deku Tree finally assigned a companion for me?" the boy's face suddenly lit up; but he still yawned loudly after the claim.

"Yes, indeed! I am supposed to teach you many things and aid you on your journey… but geez, how can the world's fate depend on such a lazy boy like you?" Navi sighed.

"Huh? What?" the boy looked at the glowing fairy, puzzled.

"Never mind that yet! The Great Deku Tree has asked me to summon you to him! Quick! Get going before he wait's too long!" Navi yelled as she attempted to lengthen the boy's already long, pointy ears.

"Ow! Ow! Ok! I will! Stop, it hurts…" the boy moaned as he rubbed his ear.

"…By the way, you don't look… kokirish to me. What is you name, after so long?" Navi said, as she scanned the little boy.

"My name is Link… and I am a Kokiri!" Link said. His voice is soft but determined.

Navi looked in disbelief. Usually, the Kokiri has large, earth-colored droopy eyes and not slanted but still fairly large blue eyes Link has.

And the Kokiri has long but droopy ears as well, unlike Link's long, pointy ones.

"Well, since the Great Deku Tree decides to assign me to you, I shouldn't have second thoughts about you, Link. It's a pleasure to meet you, Link, and I look forward for me being your companion!" Navi chimed, but mumbled to herself "if only you were brighter…"

Link nodded at his new found partner, and painted a large grin on his face.

"What are you waiting for, then? Quick! To the Great Deku Tree!" Navi yelled, but stopped him when he rushed towards the ladder.

"Wait! Get dressed and wear your boots first!"

After readying his attire; a green tunic and a long, green hat; boots, and of course a few nuts and fruits down his throat, Link jumped down his treehouse and landed with a roll. After months and years of practicing, heights aren't a big deal for the tree-loving Kokiri he is.

"Oh! Good morning, Link! I'm surprised you're so early today!"

Another girl in green slowly walked into sight. She has green hair, green eyes, and green clothing to match. You will not be able to see her in the green bushes if you were to play hide-and-seek with her!

"Morning, Saria!" Link waved to his friend. Saria has always been an older-sister figure to him, as she taught him how to fish, cook, read, write and anything else the Great Deku Tree is unable to teach him; for instance, telling stories and leaning the tales outside of the woods.

"Today, everyone is supposed to have singing games and- is that a fairy?!" Saria suddenly stopped in her words and exclaimed. She looked at the blue fairy flying around Link's head, and her own fairy, gleaming a light of green, quickly chimed and approached the new fairy in town.

"Hello! My name is Navi! And Link is told by the Great Deku Tree to meet him through my aid!" Navi jingled. Saria looked at Navi in shock.

"Oh! So you're Link's new fairy! See, Link? I told you not to worry! A fairy finally came to you! And look how charming she is! Aren't you glad?" Saria clapped her hands cheerfully and celebrated.

Link only nodded with a grin.

"Ah, but that means that you need to see the Great Deku Tree immediately… Too bad, I'd wanted to tell everyone about you, Navi!" Saria sighed. "But what could the Great Deku Tree need? Even I am not allowed to see him these past few weeks… I hope nothing has happened to him…"

Link's eyes were suddenly clouded with worry. What if…

"Oh, quick, you lad! Link, the Great Deku Tree can't wait all day! Quickly, go, go!" Link waved goodbye to Saria and was dragged by the ear towards the Great Deku Tree's field.

As he finally reached the entrance of the field, a boy suddenly jumped out of a tree nearby.

"Woah, woah, woah! Look what the fairyless boy is heading to! Stop right there, Link! The great Mido will not allow you to step further!" Mido snickered and blocked the way with his arms.

Mido has dirty-blonde hair and yellow eyes; just like most of the Kokiris look. His eyes aren't so large though; they are always squinted as the bully he is.

Link scrunched his nose in frustration. "But the Great Deku Tree summoned me."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? Why would the Great Deku Tree summon a weak, useless punk like you? If he were to summon anyone, he would summon me, the Great Mido! And besides, it's dangerous for a weakling like you! You'd need a sword and shield to pass through my arms!" Mido exclaimed as he belittles Link.

"You don't even have a sword and shield yourself." Link said.

"Don't compare me to you! I can defeat anything with my bare fists!" He showed off his kiddy muscles on his arms. "See? I'm strong! I don't need a weapon and a shield! That's for weaklings!"

"Link, I think you should just get a shield and sword to save the fuss… but quickly though!" Navi said. She already found a perfect spot to hide, if not a few, in his hat, under his collars and even in his hair.

Link nodded quietly. He's never good with words, after all. With a final look at the still arrogant Mido, he turned around and left the entrance.

"Now, where to find a shield and sword?"

Link shook his head. He knows that the shop does sell a wooden shield carved out of tree bark, but there's no sword to buy.

He peeked at his rupee pouch; exactly ten rupees. The Kokiri mainly feeds on fruits and nuts they can find, and occasionally the merchants that comes in and out the woods sells them a delicious drink called Milk from a place called Lon Lon Ranch. The merchants do sell some things the Kokiri rarely uses too, such as books and ink. Link has a few books lying around his home, but some he got his hands on are written in words he cannot understand whatsoever, even after asking the Great Deku Tree.

He still couldn't write as properly as Saria though.

"Link? Are you listening?"

Link looked at Navi. Suddenly, he remembered the rumor about a sword hidden at the small cave behind the village.

"I think I know where to find them now!" Link finally spoke.

"Uhn!" As he finally climbed on the top platform, Link finally comes to the top of a small hill, or rather, a boulder of sorts, that is at the far end of the village. From here, he can count how many little tree houses the Kokiri has; one, two, three… what comes after six?

Link shook his head. It's seven, and that's it. Seven little tree houses from the top of this boulder, and the eighth right behind him. It's the home of the Know-It-All brothers that has a little 'training ground' right beside their home. Link usually comes up here to fight with Deku Sticks on the rocks provided here to learn basic sword fighting.

"Now what?" Navi sighed. "We come all the way to count houses…?"

Link shook his head again. "I remember that there's a path to the lost woods here, but it's blocked…" he said. Link walked along the taller walls twice as tall which is surrounding the whole village and stopped right behind a tree. "There! A hole!"

"What? Oh! A hole! You can climb through it! But where does it leads to?"

"If what everyone said is true, then I believe that it leads to a secret little cave that houses the sword of the Kokiri!" Link said.

"How can you be so sure…? No matter, let's have a look and see if their words are true!" Navi clapped her wings. "Now get a move on!" Navi whammed into Link's head, and the latter replied in a painful moan.

"OK! I'm on it!" Link quickly knelt down to his knees and started to crawl. Luckily he is not too big for this little hole; it's an almost perfect fit. After moments of crawling, he finally reached the other end and green bugs with light flew here and there.

"Oh! I think this is just a part of the Lost Woods!" Navi looked at their surroundings. "But… it's safe. Too safe, if I'd say so myself. Why won't anyone come here if it's so… peaceful?"

Suddenly, a loud crash echoed from afar. It's the sound of a large boulder hitting the ground, trembling the ground as it makes it's impact.

"Navi… is that… what I think it is…?" Link said. Navi suddenly tensed, and shouted, "What are you doing?! Quick! Run! Find the sword and leave!"

Link did not need a second thought. As the huge boulder that appeared from nowhere started to roll towards them, they started to panic and ran deeper into the cave. As if the boulder is closely following them, the boulder rolls at the same way they run.

"Run to the right! No! Left! My left!" Navi screeched. The boulder is closing in, and if they manage to get caught between them, it's done for!

Link swiftly ran from right to left, and finally reached a dead end. Before being hopeless, he looked up and saw a slim, but tall and tough tree of sorts. He leapt as high as he could, and grabbed onto the lower braches. Since the branches are rather soft, Link couldn't jump as freely like he could in the other trees he can find.

"No use! The boulder will smash the tree!" Navi cupped her hands over her face and shrieked. "Oh Great Deku tree, I'm so sorry!"

But Link swayed from the tree branch and leapt. He grabbed onto another higher branch and reached for the tall slope that is like a small hill from his viewpoint.

"Hiyah!" Reaching out his arms, Link successfully grabbed onto the mossy slope. He grabbed as firmly as he could until Navi informed him that the boulder is gone. He then slid down the hill of sorts and landed safely on the ground.

"Phew! Luckily you're much faster than the other children! Now my escort mission is still in tact!" Navi sighed in relief. "But risk your life one more time and I'll pull your ears so long that you can't reach them!"

"Navi, that's disturbing. Please don't do that…" Link solemnly whispered.

After ridding the stalking boulder, Link finally sees a chest gleaming in the distance.

"Oh! Navi, is that…" Link pointed towards the hopeful chest. It's made of wood, garnished with markings of the Kokiri. It's rather fancy, too.

"The Sword! It must be inside! Quickly, open it before anything else happens!" Navi tapped her whole body up and down on the fancy-looking chest. It's covered in moss and little fungi started making it it's home, but nothing more.

Link nervously unlocked the chest and pushed the heavy lid open. Inside is a sword in the size fit for a child, though it looks like a child's toy, it's as sharp as any real one. The scabbard is covered in engravings of the Kokiri, and the handle is made completely out of the finest woods found in the forest.

"It's the Kokiri Sword! I never would've thought a treasure meant for the Royal Family would still be around since the royal family started to lessen out contact with each other!" Navi exclaimed excitingly.

"Why? What happened?" Link said.

"Well… the Royal Family was an alliance of ours, and although they still are, the Kokiri aren't on good terms with each other because they think the Kokiri are just a bunch of useless children. The Kokiri are afraid of the Hylians since the allegiance, actually. Still, merchants still have a little business going around here, though." Navi said, informatively.

"You sure know a lot, being a fairy and all." Link said.

Navi scoffed proudly. "Heh, I am well known for my knowledge! I have a whole library about the human world at my home!"

"You have a home? That's odd, I though fairies all live at the leaves of the Great Deku Tree…" Link thought out loud.

"That is our home! We carve the fruit that the Great Deku Tree bears at his branches and make homes out of it. It's as if we are born from the fruit itself, as we fairies are created from the spiritual power the Great Deku Tree provides us, and the next thing you know, poof, new fairies are born from the fruit!" Navi said proudly.

"I don't really understand what are you saying, but that sounds cool. The Kokiri are made from the Great Deku Tree's spiritual power too, right?" Link asked the blue fairy.

"Yeah! The Kokiri took on the form of the Hero that saved the forest a long, long time ago. That's why everyone looks alike! But because the Kokiri is too weak, they can never manifest into an adult, thus being children forever." Navi explained, flying here and there around the little boy.

"Wow! I think Saria told me something like that, but I can't remember any of it, though." Link said with a sheepish grin.

"Looking at you, you've probably fell asleep when she's explaining it to you, huh?" Navi pinched the boy's cheek.

"Yeah… most probably…" Link mumbled.

"Now go get a shield and meet the Great Deku Tree already! Geez!"

Link made his way through the forest.

He always had something off comparing to the Kokiri. He is physically much more stronger than the others, and he can memorize and learn things twice as fast. Without regarding his looks, he already is very different than the others, both physically and mentally. Saria mentioned that it's something special and the Great Deku Tree most probably gave him more knowledge and strength than the others, but this only adds to the jealousy of the other children.

With his amazing memory skill, he took less than ten minutes to wade back to the entrance, without needing to worry about the boulder anymore. But then a new worry flashed in. A shield in the shop is sold for forty rupees, and he only has a quarter of it! Where should he get more?

The rupees he has is found in the fishes, as occasionally a few rupees has been swallowed by the fishes by accident. Sometimes Saria would play treasure-hunting with him and hides a few rupees here and there (whoever knows where she got them) for him to hunt, but that's it. The Kokiri never had the need to use rupees, only for occasional matters when they want to buy little things such as milk and what the merchants called meat. Link always loved meat, but it's really hard to come by, and the other Kokiri doesn't like it at all, saying that it tastes horrible. But that's another special thing Link has, he thought.

"Well… don't you have anything to buy the shield?" Navi said. She is now sitting on her companion's shoulder, resting her little wings.

Link shook his head. Either he goes begging for a few blue rupees from Saria or stealing from Mido's stash of stolen goods. The latter sounds tempting.

"I guess I'd have to ask Saria…" Link mumbled. He had to find her… wherever she is.

"Link?" Saria suddenly walked out the shop right in front of Link. "Oh, you want to buy something? It's not rare to see you buying stuff, even there's nothing too useful for us…" Saria grinned as she spoke to the boy.

"Oh, Saria! The kid named Mido told Link to buy a shield and get a sword to reach the Great Deku Tree! Though it's pointless to do so…" Navi flew over Saria and said in Link's place. Saria blinked and looked over Link. Link only nodded, exasperated.

"Mido sure won't learn from what I told him about bullying! Geez, he is such a headache sometimes!" Saria shook her head. "Well, Link, I do think that you should get a shield, just in case, too. You'd never know what would happen… seeing as the forest is being weird lately…" her words slowly slid into a hush.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Link said.

"Do you see the grasses on the hill? It's starting to turn yellow and it's not even autumn yet!" Saria exclaimed in worry. "I wonder if the Great Deku Tree isn't feeling well… So, Link, you have to promise me to cheer him up when you meet him!"

Saria grabbed Link's hands and stared at him intently. Link nodded, showing that he will keep his promise. He's well known for being a trusty friend, after all.

"Thank you! I knew I can count on you, Link! Oh, by the way, you need rupees, right? Here, take mine," Saria handed out a pouch that is filled with blue rupees. "I'll give you five of these! Only if you answer my question! How many rupees will you have in total if I give you five Blue Rupees?"

"Blue rupees are five rupees each, and giving me five blue rupees equals to twenty-five rupees, right? If I add them together, I will have thirty five rupees in total!" Link calculated as carefully as he could.

"You're right! Here is your reward!" Saria slipped the five blue rupees into Link's own Rupee Wallet, and added another into it. "This is for keeping the promise!"

"Oh! Thanks a lot, Saria!" Link's face brighten when he realizes that he has just the right amount of rupees in his possession. Now he can buy the shield!

"Now go on and show Mido that you can do anything you want." Saria patted her friend's shoulder and strolled away, humming a tune that she is well known for.

Without a second word, Link turned and ran into the shop. The shop, like the other little houses the Kokiri live in, is a large, chipped out stump with a few blinds for a door. The shop itself is rather cramped; the counter is barely pinned to the sides of the stump and a few planks holds onto the wall with nails here and there, obviously the work of little children. But still, the planks serves perfectly as a display rack and a few items are being displayed. The rest of the shop is cramped with many crates and barrels containing fruit and some, milk.

Link looked around and saw a few kokiri hanging out at the cramp shop. A girl that is sitting on one of the barrels smiled and waved as she browse through the little fruits in the crates, and another Kokiri that looks old for his possible age is jumping up and down at the counter. He's the shopkeeper that Link would rather avoid.

He walked closer to the counter and browsed closely at the counter. There's a bottle of Deku Nuts, a few Deku Sticks, some Deku Seeds… and finally, a simple but sturdy shield fit for a child stands proudly at the tallest shelf. A mark of the Kokiri is carved beautifully at the face of the shield, and the tree bark is a piece of a Deku Tree's remains.

"Oh, Link! It's you again! No books in stock, but there's a few nuts available." The shopkeeper immediately spotted the browsing child, and calls out to him.

"I want the shield." Link pointed at the shield.

"That? Pfft, I thought I would never be able to sell it! Forty rupees!" the shopkeeper groaned. Link emptied his little wallet and paid the shopkeeper well.

"There you go." The midget he is, the shopkeeper stacked a few crates and climbed onto the tallest platform and grabbed the shield. He jumped down and handed the waiting customer with relief.

"I never thought anyone would ever want to buy this. It's a safe forest, after all." With the final mumbles of the shopkeeper in ear, Link secured the sword and the shield behind his back with the help of an extra belt and ran towards the meadow where the Great Deku Tree rest, after all this time.

"Are you finally done? Finally! Now get going, you bum!" Navi climbed out of Link's hat and yawned. Obviously she took a nap in there.

Link nodded and rushed in his footsteps.

"Sheesh, I said I won't let you pass!" Mido exclaimed. "You don't have a shie- wait. What's that on your back?!"

"I got a shield and a sword, just like you told me to." Link said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But, it's impossible! That sword! The Kokiri Sword?! And you actually bought that shield?" He stopped for a moment with a shocked look on his face. "N-no matter what, you're still a wimp! Hmpf! Go on and meet the Great Deku Tree for all I care!" Mido stomped his way out and walked out of sight in anger and frustration.

"Heh! You showed him!" Navi whispered. Link grinned in self-pleasure.

Finally able to get past Mido, Link stepped ahead and into the Great Deku Tree's meadow. But something was wrong.

"Navi, what's wrong? It never felt so sinister here…" Link lightly shook the fairy on his shoulder. The little fairy nudged into the air and suddenly stopped aimlessly flying. "Oh no… it had gotten worse! Quickly! Link, you have to meet the Great Deku Tree immediately!" Navi chimed, panicking. Although not knowing what is going on, Link nods in reply and quickly runs into the meadow which air itself dyed in a pale green.

Very abruptly, a little rumble fissured from under his feet.

"Look out! Jump away!"

Link sensed that something IS wrong, and back flipped out of danger's way. He is gifted in, well, jumping and running and smacking things, so it is a well-trained habit of his to be able to jump in different angles.

After his split-second leap, something suddenly grew from the ground – a tall plant that is only a little taller than him sprouted rapidly from the ground, and it's stem is covered in thorns so thick it's painful to just look at it. Not even a moment to wander, the tip of the plant grew into a ferocious flower – or monster – that looks like a deku flower, engraved with sharp, pointy teeth and a tongue dipped in poisonous liquid. The flower-thing has that poisonous and gooey liquid pouring out of it's wide open mouth and a foul smell immediately polluted the sweet, fresh air of the forest.

"W-what is this… thing?!" Link exclaimed and swiftly pulled out his sword. He held his shield high, in case the thing decides to attack him with the foul stench.

"It-It's a Deku Baba! It grows very quickly and the liquid it produces is highly poisonous! And the thorns and teeth are very painful if you touch them! Stay away from it! It will breath the stench on you and make you faint!" Navi quickly informed. "What is it doing here?! The meadow is too sacred for monsters to grow!"

"H-how do I get rid of it – Agh!" Link shouted as the deku baba roared and tried to bite a piece of him, but with an agile leap, Link quickly dodged the attack.

"Try slashing his mouth! The flower is tender and the source of it's life is in it! Or slice the stem! Both ways are fine! Kill it!" Navi hid under her companion's collar and shivered in fear.

Link grabbed hold of his sword. This is not a first time having to kill, sometimes wild beasts attack and he's needed to ward off the enemies. But a monster like this he never saw or heard before!

With a little gulp, he clutched his sword and waited the deku baba to bite his way. When the not-so-intelligent plant monster started its attack, Link leapt into the air and stomped on the flower as hard as he could. Finally, before the deku baba can regain it's balance, Link slashed the weak but thorny stem and the plant screeched in pain. It reduced to a dead, burnt deku flower.

Panting, Link shrugged off the fear. What in the world was that?

"Link… if monsters are appearing, that must mean there's something wrong about the guardian! Quickly! Go see the Great Deku Tree now!" Navi tugged on his collar, still shivering from their first encounter with an enemy.

But one deku baba wasn't enough. Several popped out from the ground almost instantly as he took a few more steps forward. Five deku babas grew, surrounding him completely.

"Watch out!"

Link wasn't a slow one. He quickly got into position and slashed all five stems simultaneously, even leaving a gleam of his new sword behind it's tracks. The deku babas quickly reduced to the burnt flower it originally was before mutation with a deafening screech.

He did not hesitate in his remaining steps and continued to run. The further he is from his father-like guardian, the less he feels more safe from ambushes.

After slashing away a few more deku babas, he finally arrived. He is standing at the spot where everyone will gather and listen to stories, panting; and when he caught his breath, he looked at the once mesmerizing beautiful meadow. The air lost it's green tint, the little light bugs which Saria called them fireflies are dimming their everlasting glow, and the Great Deku Tree's leaves are slowly falling to the ground. His leaves are slowly reducing from a gentle green to a dark yellowish brown, and his once glowing mud-colored bark turned pale yellow.

"G-Great Deku tree…?" Link mumbled in disbelief.

"Great Deku Tree, I have returned!" Navi flew away from Link and towards the Great Deku Tree.

The Great Deku Tree struggled it's wise but weary gaze. "Ah… thou hast returned, Navi… and Link." He said, voice wavering.

"Great Deku Tree! What happened to you?! You look so pale! Are you sick?" Link quickly shouted in worry. He ran towards the nearest aboveground root and softly caressed it. "It's so cold… w-what did this to you…"

"Link… welcome…

Listen well to what I, the Deku Tree, am about to tell thee…

Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless, and full of nightmares…

As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it…

Verily, thou hast felt it…"

The Deku tree started to talk, or rather, breath deep words the young Link understood well. The tree paused, and waited for Link's reaction.

"Me… but why I am affected by it? Great Deku Tree! Please, tell me about you, first!" Link exclaimed.

The tree breathed again. "Listen well. Link, the time has come to test thy courage…

I have been cursed. I need you to break the curse with your wisdom and courage. Answer this, young one. Dost thou have courage enough to undertake this task?"

"Yes, of course I will! I will do anything to help you, Great Deku Tree!" Link said without doubt.

The tree opened it's unmoving mouth, big enough to fit Link through it.

"Then enter, brave Link… Thou too, Navi…" the tree echoed.

"Huh? Why me?" Navi chimed.

"Your Wisdom acts as the guide for Link… And Link, listen well to her words…"

As the last word finished it's voice, the great tree had turned stiff and words seized to be heard.

"Great Deku Tree…? Great Deku Tree…" Navi jingled, her words shrouded in fear.

"Come on, Navi… we must help the Great Deku Tree…!" Link said.

Navi turned and look at the boy. For a boy this young, he has shown his courage without doubt, and he is but only a little scared heard in his voice. His legs stopped shivering and he stood up from the root he hugged as he listened to the few sentences the tree spoke a little earlier. Then she knew, at that moment, she could see a courageous being standing there, waiting for her to accompany.

"Ok, Link! Let's help the Deku Tree!"


	3. OoT: Chapter Two, Inside the Deku Tree

Chapter Two

Inside the Deku Tree

The duo, fairy and boy gave the tree one final gaze, and they both ran into the roots of the Deku Tree.

"It's dark… Hey, Navi, can you shine just a little brighter?" Link said as he tried to feel his surroundings.

"I can't! I'll fly ahead so you can see better!" Navi jingled and flew a few inches ahead. After a moment of feeling and stepping, a dim light can be seen.

Following the light, Link was led into a room. Not exactly a room, but more of a base of the Great Deku Tree he knew so well. A torch was lit at every entrance to rooms he can't imagine what is in it,

"Wow, I never thought that there's something like this in here!" Link breathed. He scanned the tree; from this point, it seems that there are only two floors, but there's a hole in the ceiling that leads to a third. So three floors it is.

"Link, take a look down here!"

Navi flew over the floor at the middle. As Link followed, he was shocked; the floor is a hidden empty hole in the base of the tree, camouflaged by a thickly knit cobweb. Link looked from a hole; down there is a little stream filled with water and more ground. That makes it four floors, thought Link.

"Let's start from top to bottom, shall we?" Navi jingled. Link nodded in agreement and they started to climb atop, not before being ambushed by a few deku babas. Link quickly dished out an attack that severed the stems in a swift manner, in which he mastered rather quickly.

"Link, I think you're a natural at this. Handling a sword and all." Navi said, clapping her hands, obviously unheard. "What's that attack called? You know, the one that you jump backwards and smash the enemy into the ground and the one that you spin around with?"

"I… guess I'm a natural at many things, then… I think it's called a Jump attack and a spin attack, nothing too major." Link simply dragged over the topic, which left Navi in frustration.

"Say, you don't talk too much, you know?" Navi said, resting herself at the shoulder of the boy. Link shrugged, and investigated the fire torch near him. He took the remains of the deku baba he fought; it left its stem, oddly enough; and severed some of the thorns off the stem. "I am never good with words, you see… it's always been like that." He said as he lit the stem successfully and climbed up the slope leading to the second floor.

Navi sighed at Link's claim, and started to scan the room carefully. "Link, careful, I sense something nearby."

Navi is right; a weird, spinning sound can be heard not far from here. It sounds like a…

"A giant spider!" Link exclaimed and drew his sword. He quickly defeated the abnormally monstrous, huge spider-like creature that descended from the ceilings with careful and swift sword slashes.

"That's a Giant Skulltulla!" Navi yelped. "You do know skulltullas, right? Well, these are their mothers, and are ten times bigger."

"I… I'll stick with the small ones…" Link mumbled, as he cleaned his sword from the thick, gooey purple liquid the Giant Skulltulla had in its body. He attempted to wipe off the liquid with the remains of a deku baba, but to no avail.

He continued to walk, slashing the enemies in his way, and finally found a oddly-placed wall.

"Push it! You can open it by pushing." Navi said, tapping the wall/door thing.

Link nodded, and pushed the block of wood. The block of wood rumbled, and it rolled sideways into the wall.

"How peculiar! It's a clever thing they did here." Navi said in awe.

"What do you mean 'they'? Are there people living in here?" Link asked.

"No, of course not; at least not in the present. Long ago, I heard that the older tribe of the Kokiri lived in the Great Deku tree; of course, at that time, he is but a large tree; and the tribe grew so huge they moved into the village you live in! The leader must have turned into the Great Deku Tree! At least it's what the Great Deku Tree told me." Navi said.

"Wow. I missed out on a lot of things, haven't I?" Link said.

Entering the room, Link was instantly amazed at the structure. It is exactly decorated like Mido's room, with all the stumps here and there made to display his prize from bullying. At the furthest in the room, he spotted something that caught his eye.

Link headed to the bed at the far end, stripped off of its covers. A carving – no, a toy is placed unscathed at the end of the bed.

"It's a slingshot!" Navi exclaimed. "You put the seed at the rubber end and pull – and shoot!"

"Oh! I've seen these before! I just can't remember where," Link said. He took out some seeds in his small pouch and loaded the slingshot. He aimed at a skulltulla crawling on the ceiling and with a small "Bam!" the creature was hit on it's soft spot – it's belly – and it fell violently onto the ground, the purple, gooey liquid left spluttered on the ground.

"That is one powerful shot." Navi commented

"Another thing to add in my 'I'm not normal compared to everyone else' list, then…" Link thought out loud. He slid his new weapon into his belt and exited the room.

Upon exiting the room in which he marked as the 'Mido Room', he quickly leave the room and return to the wall with vines on it. The vines lead up to the ceiling, and Link can see the platforms above him that leads him to the third floor.

"Link! Look! You can climb the vines!" Navi inspected the vines carefully and deemed it safe for climbing. "It's made out of tough vines. The problem is the skulltullas all over it, though…"

Link thought for a while, and he took a few steps backwards. Then, he curled into a ball and forcefully whammed himself into the wall. The skulltullas, unable to undertake the vibration, all landed on the ground. The ones on higher walls were immediately squashed under Link's soles and he gave the rest a quick spin attack. Soon, everything is covered in purple goo.

"Link, I am glad that you're safe, but you smell like musty old spiders." Navi gave him a nudge and told him to quickly move. Obeying, he quickly jolted up the skulltulla-free vines and grabbed onto the higher platforms.

Surprisingly, there's nothing on the top floor, just a few rooms that looked similar to the Know-it-all brothers and also, Saria. After checking the remaining empty rooms, he looked down.

From the platform he grabbed onto, Link can see the thick cobweb that blocked the hold down below. If he jumped down, he should be able to break the cobweb…

"Link? What are you doing?" Navi asked as she follows Link walked backwards, quite abruptly.

"I'm jumping into the basement!" Link said, and he suddenly ran as fasts as he could, then jumping off the high ledge straight towards the cobweb down below.

"You. Idiot!" Navi screeched as she firmly tugged onto Link's sleeve.

Without a doubt, the cobweb broke as Link crashed into it. But it didn't break his fall. Even the cobweb broken, it's still a long way down – and he is seemingly doomed.

Splash. Link landed in a deep lake of sorts – no, it's part of the underground basement, where the Deku Tree gets it's water supply. The abrupt landing quickly washed off the goo on his body, but Link struggled a little before climbing ashore.

"Cough… hack!" Link struggled for air. He possibly drank a little of the water, as he can feel his throat burning. Even the water is polluted! No wonder the Deku Tree is sick.

"Uh… Link? L-Look up there…" Navi whimpered.

Link, finally caught up in his breath, looked up and stopped breathing again. It is one of the most disgusting, stomach-turning thing he has ever saw.

Purple-tinted larvae jiggled and wobbled, creating a purple, gooey liquid he had seen earlier. The larvae, of something Link didn't want to imagine, is semi-transparent, and inside a spider-like creature is breeding. The larvae not only looked disgusting, it being covered in purple, sticky goo is already revolting enough.

Before Link could make a quick run, one of the larvae suddenly wobbled so violently the others had reacted all the same. The larvae hatched one by one, and out come black, gooey pincers that appear deadly. Then, the large larvae soon opened its eyes, revealing a yellow, cat-like eye with stare piercing its prey – and in this case, it seems like Link is its ideal 'prey'.

"Link! These… these are mutations of the child of a spider queen, Gohma! They are still young, but… Just kill them with a stab in the eye! It's their weaknesses!" Navi informed and shrieked as the monster screeched, making the poor fairy hide inside Link's hat.

Link grabbed his sword from the scabbard and leapt with agile forward, leaving a heavy stab into the spider-thing's eye; he repeated the process, over and over and over, but it won't end.

"Hyah… ahh… there's too many!" Link exclaimed, panting heavily.

"Link, make a run for now! You can't handle them all!" Navi jingled, shivering. Link tried, and ran with all his breath until he reached a nearby lit torch.

A torch? That… That's it!

Link quickly rolled and picked up a wooden pole twice the length of him and lit it on fire; he threw the pole upwards, towards the larvae-filled ceiling; and everything was set ablaze. The larvae, roasted and burnt, all collapsed to the ground. The fire continued to spread, but the moist of the room quickly slowed it down.

"I hope the Great Deku Tree doesn't mind me burning his bottom…" Link thought.

Suddenly, a loud screech echoed through the room. The room instantly fell into darkness, and the torch's fire went out.

"Link, hold your ground… I think you just made the mother angry."

The ground trembled due to the shockwaves the screeching made, and both Link and Navi clapped their ears shut. Suddenly, a huge spider emerged from the hold Link fell down into; it appears as a huge, one-eyed spider with two pincers attached to its abdomen.

Gohma.

Gohma screeched one last time, and Link came back to his senses. This thing is the cause of why the Kokiri Woods is in chaos. The cause of why the Great Deku Tree is unwell. The cause of many things… and it definitely won't get away from it.

"Link! She is just a larger version of her children! Her eye is her weakness!" Navi exclaimed. The enraged spider cried one last time, and charged towards the young boy.

Link is not slow; he leapt and did a frontflip, landing atop of the ferocious beast. He swiped his sword downwards, aiming for the eye, but he was quickly shoved down.

"Link! Gohma is covered in armor! You can't harm it's abdomen! It's eye!" Navi chimed again.

"But it's too far! I can't stab – oh!" Link exclaimed. He quickly loaded his slingshot that he slipped out of his belt and aimed directly at Gohma's enormous eye. With much strength, Link shot the deku seed directly at it's eye. Gohma quickly screeched in pain and landed on the ground, struggling. Link quickly rolled forwards and slashed the vulnerable creature, finally ending it with a downward stike.

"HIYAAAH!"

The body of Gohma spasms, and with a loud, ear-wrecking screech, it's body was engulfed by purple flames, carcass reducing of what seems like a small, roasted spider.

"So it is a spider after all…?" Link breathed, as he panted after the battle with Gohma.

After climbing up the vines and back in front of the Great Deku Tree, it's condition has seemingly worsen.

"Great… Deku Tree… I have completed your mission. Are you feeling much better?" Link said. "You… you won't die, right?"

The tree replied nothing.

"Well done, Link." It only replied. Before Link could continue, he started to speak again.

"Thou has verily demonstrated thy courage… knew that thou wouldst be able to carry on my wishes.

Now, I have yet more to tell ye, wouldst thou listen?"

"Yes. Yes, of course, Great Deku Tree… I love your stories very much. Please, tell me what in which you want to tell…" Link said, kneeling down near the roots of the tree he respected so dearly.

The great deku tree chuckled, and it started to tell him a long, long story.

"Now, listen carefully… a wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me… there is no hope, young Link. I will not be able to escape from the hands of death.

＂This evil man ceaselessly uses his vile, sorcerous powers in his search for the Sacred Realm that is connected to Hyrule… For it is in that Sacred Realm that one will find the divine relic, the Triforce, which contains the essence of the gods…

"Before Time began, before Spirits and Life existed… Three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule…

"Din, the goddess of power; Nayru, the goddess of wisdom; and Farore, the godess of courage.

Din, with her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth.

Nayru, she poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world.

Farore, with her rich soul, produced all life forms who would uphold the law.

The three great goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens. Three golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world. Since then, the sacred triangles have become the basis of our world's providence. And, the resting place of the triangles has become the silent realm.

"Thou must never allow the desert man in black armor to lay his hands on the sacred triforce… Thou must never suffer that man, with his evil heart, to enter the sacred realm…

"That man that placed this curse on my and sapped my power… Because of that curse, my end is nigh. "Though your valiant efforts were successful, I was doomed before you started… Yes, I will pass away soon. Do not grieve for me, as I have been able to tell you of these important matters… This is Hyrule's final hope…"

"Great Deku Tree…" Link breathed in disbelief.

"Link. Go now to Hyrule Castle. There, thou will surely meet the Princess of Destiny…" the tree sighed one last time.

"The princess of Destiny?" Link asked.

"Thou have surely dreamt of her in one of your restless nights. Take this stone with you, the stone that the man wants so much, that he cast the curse on me…"

A bright ray of green light blinded Link's vision. A beautiful jewel crested in gold manifested from the Deku Tree, and it landed safely into Link's hands.

"The Kokiri's Emerald!" Navi exclaimed.

The emerald is in which he never seen; a moving light sways along the beautiful jewel Link now holds in his hands. It is… as if the Deku Tree is the life essence in the jewel…

"The future depends on thee… Link. Thou art courageous. Navi the fairy, help Link to carry out my will…

I… en…treat…ye…Go…od…bye…"

As the tree breathes his final words, brown leaves scattered abruptly from it's branches, as if a shattered red jewel spread across the meadow. The meadow's air, once tinted in a mesmerizing green glow, has lost it's smell and color, leaving it to be polluted by the evil aura now spreading from the roots of the Deku Tree. The tree's pale, yellow dark soon faded to only while, and it's gaze disappeared, leaving the hold above it's roots that served as the hive of his parasite that devoured his life.

"Great Deku Tree… you have always been like a father. A father to all of us." Link bowed at the now lifeless tree. "I… will do what you wish for I to do."

"Come on, Link. Let's go to Hyrule Castle." Navi said, sobbing. "G-Goodbye, Great Deku Tree…"

And thus, Link bowed one last time to the dead tree, and turned to return to the village.

"Link! The Great Deku Tree… is… is…"

"It's so cold… the trees are cold… why… what is happening?"

Right after he entered the village, the Kokiri immediately surrounded the little boy. The Kokiri shivered, faces pale as paper, and eyes filled with only fear. Although being the kind hearted boy he is, he can't touch them anymore; or anymore feelings might restrain him from leaving his home.

Yes… a child is still a child. Link is but only a home-loving young boy.

But he has to leave. Or the world will be plunged into doom. He has to warn the princess that he dreamt of.

The princess in his fearful dream – guarded by an older lady, hair a long, silver white, armed with light but sturdy armor; the princess, so frail and weak, with fear written over her beautiful, yet pale face… and the desert man, so much taller than him that glared at him with blood thirsty eyes…

Link shook his head. The desert man looked so devastating. He could never let a man like him to make anymore harm to anyone. That was what Link always kept in mind.

To prevent that man from hurting anyone else. Link clutched onto the Kokiri Emerald, and another teardrop lost its fight against his eyes.

* * *

this is the end of what i have wrote dedicated to Ocarina of Time. I apologize if any of these sounds familiar/someone wrote exactly the same thing before, but i had no idea what I was thinking a few years back, and if i was writing in a style same as yours or i ripped something off you, i will take this down immediately upon request because i have NO idea if i did something terrible in the past and i'm no longer into reading zelda fics now (maybe sometime in the future)... so please PLEASE tell me if i DID rip something off you! thank you for reading!


	4. Twilight Princess: The boy of Ordon

_Have you ever heard of this legend?_

_ There was a hero, wielding the sword that controls the flow of time itself, and used the sacred instrument entrusted by the princess herself, that sacrificed his all for this golden age._

_ The hero warned Hyrule of its upcoming danger – the invasion by the evil king was ultimately halted, sent away from the sacred land, never to be heard from._

_ Evil king sealed, the land of Hyrule was lead into an age of prosperity by its wise princess. But, the hero was gone._

_ Slid away from history, never to be heard or seen. He was missed, but not entirely._

_ The legend of the hero was unknown to the people._

_-DAN DAN DAN DAAAAAAAAAAN-_

"Tell me… do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?"

The man paused. And then his lips moved again.

"They said it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs… The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world."

A younger man, not older than seventeen, looked at the flowing water. Imagined how sad it is to be unable to leave, with the soul still lingering at the world it loved so much.

The young man had hair in a dirty blonde, its golden shimmering under the twilight. His attire the usual Ordonian outfit – a white undershirt, wearable green vest, a thick, blue piece of faded rough cloth to hold everything together. His pants a dusty white, above sandals soaked in mud. The young man's skin was tanned after the years working as a rancher, muscles built firmly all around. He sighed as his blue eyes followed his mentor's gaze upon the setting sun.

The older smiled. He's an average Ordonian; same attire, the usual white and green garb supported by a piece of rough cloth and blonde hair highlighted white over the years. Wrinkles formed over his face, his green eyes that reflected the shimmering twilight mirrored on the water only showed sadness.

"That's why loneliness always pervades the hour of Twilight…" he sighed. "But enough with the sadness… I have a favor to ask of you, Link."

The younger man looked up. His face, shrouded in his usual serious demeanor, turned towards the older man.

"You see, I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule the day after tomorrow," the older man said, voice in a less somber tone. "It was a task set by the mayor, but… would you go in my stead?"

Link, the name of the youth beside his mentor, suddenly perked up from the change of topic. His eyes showed slight bewilderment, but quickly took over by curiosity of the older man before him.

"You have… never been to Hyrule, right?"

Link nodded. The young man had prevented him to step out of his village, his home, his place where he is known. Although he is rarely heard by word, he is known by act. A call or a ring at his doorstep, and he will swiftly come to your aid. He is the one person in Ordon that will help anyone at any lengths, anytime and anywhere that he is able to reach.

His mentor smiled and returned his gaze to the shimmering twilight.

"In the great kingdom of Hyrule there is a great castle, and around it is a town, named Castle Town, a community far larger than our little village." He paused for a moment. "…And far bigger than Hyrule is the rest of the world the gods created."

Amazing. Link's knowledge about the outside world was scarce, but at the same time, wide. He heard stories. Rumors. He even had seen a few people from the grand castle arriving at his village. And it was not enough.

"You should look upon it all with your own eyes, Link."

His mentor stood up from the ground, dusting the damp dirt from his already dirty attire, a rather futile act. His sword made a metallic clatter between the scabbard and its body, and it's master stood upright. Link gave himself a push with his palms and soon, his body is straightened, sandals meeting the ground once again.

"It's getting late. We should head back to the village… I will discuss with the mayor about this matter." Rusl said with a grin, and turned to head for his discipline's steed. The mare, named Epona, feet strongly built, piles of neatly tied hay and firewood tightly secured around it's saddle. The brown steed is the proud companion of Link himself, a role important to its master's job.

The two unlocked the gate to Ordon, crossed the steady drawbridge along with their steed, and into the village of Ordon, skin coated golden by the mesmerizing sun in the hour of twilight.

* * *

... i stopped here. short one. sorry! i love twilight princess, but i hated illia. （what kind of reason is that）


	5. Wind Waker: Outset Island

On the charming little island that was called Outset Island, seagulls swayed above the land as they squawk. It was a peaceful little island – you can never expect anything from it. Occasional pig surprises may occur here and there, but that's it. It's a small colony, or rather, a medium-sized family, and thus everyone knows each other. In fact, there are only a number of houses you can count with only your hands, excluding the tall, tall tower near the dock.

Speaking of the tower, a young boy now sleeps in it. It's not his home, no; he belongs in one of the small wooden huts on the beach. It is just a little siesta so he could stay out of trouble's way, and had been there ever since breakfast.

The boy has hair shaded in yellow, skin blessed by the sun and azure blue eyes that are now closed shut behind a delicious dream. Where he's getting delicious, creamy pumpkin-pork-and-clam onion soup, his grandmother's specialty, on a table filled with other delicacies. Of course, with such a great chef for a grandmother, he was almost always well fed and absolutely adores her cooking. But it's still not enough for his appetite of a glutton, though massive eating always ended in tummy aches.

And he had a sister. A sister that looks fairly similar to him, albeit smaller and feminine. Aryll has the same yellow hair tied in a ponytail, eyes the same palette of black and blue, three years younger than her brother, and the same taste in food. Speaking of which, it's almost lunchtime, and with a creak at the door, Aryll came storming out, her prized telescope in hand, and a huge grin on her chubby face.

"HOY -! HOY -!" she yelled, "BIG BROTHER!"

The tiny girl in a blue, flower patterned dress looked up and down, left to right, and she still didn't receive an immediate respond from her brother.

"Ah! I'll go treasure-hunting! For big brother!" she exclaimed, and she peeked through her shiny red telescope. She ran towards the dock and spotted a flash of navy blue, which was what her big brother was wearing.

"I found him!" she exclaimed again. With that, she contracted her telescope and kept it safe in her pocket as she climbed up the tall, tall tower.

Despite her young age, being born and brought up on this relatively native island has taught the villagers to master in skills like running, swimming, tight-roping, swinging on vines, and also, climbing. Those skills are better mastered by her brother, as he, under his cover of laziness, hides a curious, adventurous boy that constantly got himself in trouble, whether it's involving trivial matters such as falling on the ground after attempting to inspect on how monkeys climb on coconut trees or serious matters like starting a pig stampede.

It took a few minutes to climb the long, long ladder, but Aryll quickly found footing on the planked flooring. The tower is built in a circular pattern, stacked with unused supplies in crates, as it was formerly used as a guiding turret or some sort, but is left abandoned unless someone on the island set sail. Being that everyone finds being on land much safer, the turret is soon turned from the seagull's playground to Aryll's secret hideout to Aryll's big brother's secret naptime area. Currently it's agreed with Aryll and her brother sharing the secret hideout together.

Aryll took a little detour around the seemingly huge area for her height of view and found her brother, rolled into the shaded corner and curled up like a sleeping dog. Few mumblings came from his mouth, involving his delicious dream he's having.

The little girl tried not to burst out laughing at her brother's state of sleep, and instead decided to scare him when he's awake.

As Aryll proceeded to hide behind the pillar, her brother's dream came to a halt. The boy held his heavy eyelids, and azure eyes started to flicker under his eyelids.

The boy sat up straight and yawned. He was in his usual favorite pair of orange trousers and brown sandals, navy blue jumper sporting a pattern of a scorpion-like creature (or in his case, seafood) native to Outset Island and white, swirly piping. His hair curled sideways, and it was rather long for a boy, a trait unlike his sister, which has a neatly trimmed hair tied into two short ponytails.

Aryll crept quietly behind the mumbling boy, as he ruffles his unkempt hair. Suddenly,

"Big Brother!" Aryll exclaimed right behind the boy.

"GYAAAH!"

Bouncing back three steps away from Aryll, Link jumped off his bottom and turned around, shocked. Aryll greeted him with a loud giggle.

"Aryll, that's mean! You scared me!" Link moaned, trying to keep his balance from his jump earlier.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that if I didn't do that, you'd still be halfway on your trip to food land! C'mon, big brother! Let's go!" Aryll tugged on her big brother's sleeve.

Link, being reminded of his former dream, started to daydream again.

"Big brother!" Aryll told him away from his daze. "Hoy!"

"Huh? Wha?" Link shook hid head. "Eh?"

"Hey, big brother… do you remember what day is today?" Aryll asked, voice in doubt. She squirmed her huge eyes, eyeing her big brother that is still stuck in his dream.

"Today? What? It's a Wednesday, right?" he replied.

"Anything else?"

"It's…monsoon?" Link scratched his head.

"Silly big brother! It's your birthday!" Aryll broke into a giggle again.

"Oh!" Link exclaimed, eyes widen. "Oh. And?"

"Uh, it's your twelfth birthday! You're going to be a real man! Grandma's making our favorite soup!" Aryll reminded Link.

"Soup!" Link suddenly brightened up. "We're having soup! That's awesome! So now what?"

"Now, grandma wants you to be at home for a surprise, big brother!" Aryll exclaimed. "How about this – you head on home and meet up with grandma like she told me to tell you, and I'll be here with the seagulls!"

"Oh! Ok. I'll go see grandma now. Careful not to slip and fall!" Link said, and slipped down the ladder.

"Of course I won't, big brother! Call me for lunch!" were the last words before her voice faded over the height. Since sliding down the ladder is far quicker than climbing it, it took Link no time to find footing on the docks.

With a loud 'thump', Link patted the remaining dust off his clothes and ran towards his home with a large grin on his face. It's probably a mountain of delicacies waiting for him back home, and he'd be proud to share it with everyone.

The path back home isn't far, and after two minutes, Link jogged up the stairs and flung open the door.

"Grandma! I'm home!" he announced. "Is lunch ready yet?"

"Dear, dear! You're always on about food, my Link. Is my cooking really that good?" an old but kind voice replied him from behind the room. The owner of the voice slowly walked out of the kitchen, chuckling as she walked.

"Yeah! I was having this dream, you know? And it's the soup you've made last year! The creamy pumpkin-pork-and-clam onion soup!" Link said, face almost glistening with happiness. Grandma chuckled again, and sat down on her favorite chair.

"Come here, my dear. As you know, today is a very, special, day!" she said, gesturing Link to come closer. Link scooted next to his grandmother, and looked at her respectfully.

"And, today-"

"We celebrate with creamy, delicious, homemade soup?! I knew it!" Link exclaimed excitedly, cutting off his grandmother's words.

"Ah, yes, yes. But that wasn't what I'm about to say, my dear. Calm down and try this!" she chuckled as she pulled out her sewing basket. Sitting at the middle of the basket lays a neatly made green tunic, perfected with a protective, thick garb shaded in a green lighter than the tunic. Folded neatly on top of everything is a green hat that matches with the tunic.

Link took the clothes and inspected it suspiciously. "Uh, grandma? What's this?"

"Oh dear, have I not told you of the tradition before? Link, you've finally reached the age of becoming a real man, and it's traditional to let young boys like you to wear the very same tunic the hero once wore. You should be very happy, and Aryll and I did a pretty good job at this, Link." Grandma explained as she closed her eyes, smiling. "I'm so proud of you, my dear, and I am really happy for being able to see this day… oh, if my son were here to see you…"

Link glared at the garb. "But… grandma… this thing looks… very… warm. Are you sure I have to wear this?"

"Of course! Aryll made that cute little hat especially for you! I made everything else in secret, too, my dear." Grandma chuckled again, patting Link's head lovingly. Link only groaned and scowled.

"Now chop, chop! Don't make that face, my dear, it's only for today. I bet you will look terrific in it!" Grandma patted his head again.

Without a choice, Link took off his jumper and slid on the thick garb, followed by his tunic. The tunic was so long it hung over his shoulders and just above his knees.

"It's so hot in this!" Link flung his hand and tried to fan himself. But in respect of his grandmother, he pulled off his trousers and sandals and slipped into a pair of white tights followed by a pair of boots.

"Look, you look just like the hero in the legends now! Now, for the hat!" though Link resisted as much as he could, Grandma tucked the huge, goofy green hat over Link's head.

"Graandma!" Link grunted.

"Now, that's my boy!" Grandma chuckled. "It's but only for a day, sweetie. Now, it's time for you to go on and hustle to Aryll for lunch! Everyone will be coming in a few moments!"

"Finally! Lunch!" Link exclaimed. _But eating in this will be pretty annoying_, thought Link. He sighed but quickly made a run for the door. "Ok, grandma! I'll be back in a jiff!"

"Ohoho, be back before the soup's cold!"

And with that, he backtracked up the tower, leaving a track of solid footprints from his new boots. His boots are perfect for running, and he actually liked it more now.

"Aryll!" he shouted as he climbed the tall, tall tower. "Lunchtime!"

"Big brother, keep it down! You'll scare the seagulls away!" Aryll responded. She's playing with a flock of beautiful seagulls; how did they willfully flocked towards Aryll, Link did not know. "Quick! I have a surprise for you!"

"What is it?" he questioned, finally arriving to the tip of the tower. Aryll turned around, smiling cheekily.

"Oh, that outfit… it looks… warm." Aryll said, reluctantly.

"I know, I know. It not only looks warm, it is warm in the inside. I feel like a pancake." Link grunted as he fanned himself impatiently. "Why did anyone decided to wear this, anyway?"

"I dunno, maybe that legendary hero lived in someplace cold? We do live on a tropical island, you know." Aryll took her red telescope out of her pocket. "Here, big brother! Happy Birthday! I'm giving you this as your twelfth birthday present! Surprise!"

"E-Eh? But, Aryll – "

"Just keep it! I can always share with you when I need it! Besides, it's the best I could give!" Aryll giggled. "Go on! Try it! Look through it!"

"Thanks, Aryll!" Link grinned as he looked through it, facing the island.

"Hey, look! Big brother! At the postbox!"

Link nodded, and zoomed in at the bright red postbox sitting a few blocks away from their house. A man, no, a bird… no, a birdman with a fanny bag filled with numerous letters is putting a few from his bag into the bright red postbox. The mailman - , or, mail_bird_, then turned to look towards Link. The mailbirdman guy gave Link a polite gesture, and quickly flew away.

"It's the Rito tribe! Wow! They were the ones who sends letters!" Aryll exclaimed.

"I know, right? We rarely even get letters since we live so far away from the main island. What was it called again… Windfall island?" Link said.

"Yeah! Windfall island! I heard that there's a lot of people there! And different birds and trees and everything! I'd like to have a look there if I ever get the chance. How about you, big brother?" Aryll said, excitingly.

"Me too! But I want to go much, much more further than that. I want to see the world, Aryll! All the little things in the world! All the islands and seas and everything! Imagine that!" Link turned away from the telescope, face brightening with excitement. "I want to be an explorer! An adventurer! I want to go and visit all the different races and tribes there are on this world! Or maybe, even better, the world within! In the sea! The great sea!"

"But big brother, you can't breathe underwater! Silly big brother!" Aryll giggled.

"Hey, I can dream, even just for a little!" Link mumbled. "Come on, Aryll, let's go home and – "

"BIG BROTHER, LOOK AT THAT!"

Aryll suddenly shouted and pointed at the yonder. A huge shadow covered the sea, and above it was a giant bird. The bird was being followed by a majestic ship, which is firing canons at the bird. The bird held something in its claw.

Link spotted a yellow, moving thing. Whatever it is, it's struggling in the claw. Through the telescope, he got a better view of things. The yellow thing the bird caught is a person, a fairly small one, too. And the ship is actually a pirate ship, with its pride flowing atop the tallest pillar.

"It's a huge bird! What is it doing? And that ship! It's a pirate ship!" Aryll exclaimed.

As Aryll shouted, a canon successfully hit the huge bird's left wing. The bird screeched and cawed, releasing the person it kept captive falling unconscious into the summit.

"Oh no!" Link yelled. The bird cawed and screeched and flew into the yonder. The ship ceased to follow it and made its way towards Outset Island.

"W-What should we do? The pirates, they are…!"

"I don't think they're bad pirates, Aryll." Link kept away the telescope into his pocket. "The bird took away someone, and it's probably a crewmember of theirs. I saw the bird holding something in its claws."

"T-Then, big brother, what should we do about the person? He fell into the forbidden mountain! We aren't supposed to cross, since we're still young!"

"Aryll, I'll save him! I'm a grown-up, after all! The pirates won't be able to find him so easily!" Link quickly headed and slid down the ladder. "Quick, go and have lunch. You and grandma should eat before me!"

"OK, big brother! Be quick!" Aryll worriedly shouted.

After Link dropped onto the wooden deck, he quickly ran for the forest. It was pretty far, but after five or six minutes he was stopped by a sign.

"No trespassing unless you have a sword!"

"Damn it! I can't cross!" Link groaned. Usually, a sign like this won't stop him from entering, but it's the vines that is. No one dares enter the forest, as there's wild animals in there. The grown-ups usually hunt by going through the front gate, but it's locked today and he wouldn't be able to climb over it.

"Guess I have to climb under the spikes, then…" Link groaned. He landed on both his knees and arms, and carefully crawled through the spikes. His hair would usually get caught, with his hair being so messy and curled, but his hat has kept his hair safe and sound.

* * *

this is a much better one in my opinion. wind waker is my favourite game, just below skyward sword and ocarina of time (on the scale of 3D games, at least. minish cap sits at wind waker's place if you count all of them...)

there was a following chapter, where link meets tetra! but the file is lost as my pendrive is nowhere to be found... i apologize.

if i do plan on continuing any of these, i will take them down here and rewrite them. if i have the heart to, that is.

thank you for reading these incomplete stories of LoZ! i love it with my heart and soul, and i was truly happy when i wrote this a few years back, reminiscing the adventurous moments i had with the games!

and with that, this is the end of the half written stories!


End file.
